


Gavin Reed Gains Two New Real Lovers Through No Actions of His Own

by VioletBarnes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Explicit Language, Fluff, Homophobia, Polyphobia, Transphobia, light themes of these, please dont let them scare you away.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Gavin is asking Connor to be his date to his family's for Christmas to piss off his anti-android and homophobic family, when who pokes their head around the corner but rA9 the nonbinary android that is a sort of go to the androids! Despite Gavin's sputtering's he ends up going to Christmas and merely piss his family off and comes back with two androids that won't stop doting on him despite their rocky beginnings. What is going on with these two androids? Will they drive Gavin crazy before they finally confess their scheme?
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Free/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Gavin Reed Gains Two New Real Lovers Through No Actions of His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I want for Christmas is for it to be over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136638) by [berryblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde). 



> Phck is the in-game inside joke as that is how "fuck" is spelled in the subtitles for Gavin, it is not a type, btw.
> 
> Also, polyphobic is the term for fear of polyamorous relationships, basically.

Gavin stood in his apartment pacing after getting a call that he was required to show up to Christmas with his homophonic, anti android family. Normally he would have refused but seeing as his sweet 94-year-old grandmother had asked him to come to what might be her last Christmas he couldn't refuse. 

He stopped pacing to stare at his phone. Having gotten Connor's number after they had made up after the Revolution. He sent a text to Connor, saying, "At work wanna talk. Meet me at the coffee machine early."

After sending the text he cold only wait for work the next morning. So he got ready for bed and the next day went to work. 

Gavin wouldn't call what he had with Connor and the new tin can exactly a friendship as that implied that Gavin would know what the phck to do with friends. No, Gavin was more friends with them in the way that they mutually insulted each other but like in a nice way. After both Connor and the new tin can handed his ass to him, he learned to back off pretty quickly. So what if Gavin found them both attractive? Both would most likely hand his ass to him again and then never talk to him again, and he needed as many friends as he could get... not that they were his friends. 

Off topic... Gavin walked into work and walked directly over to the coffee machine to see not only Connor there but also Blue, the RA900 model that also seemed to live at the police station despite the fact that Gavin knew for a fact that they didn't live there anymore, and in fact they had both moved in with Hank just 3 months prior. Gavin nodded at the two of them then made his coffee since he was going to need it for the upcoming conversation. Coffee prepared in hand, Gavin turned around to face Connor.

Gavin took a deep breath and just jumped straight into the request. "So, Connor, my family is homophobic and anti-android as I used to be. Would you be my Christmas fake date to piss them off?"

Connor looked at Blue, the RA900 model and seemed to have a secret conversation with them before nodding.

"Are they transphobic and polyphobic as well?" Blue jumped in.

Gavin nodded, dumbstruck.

"Yes! Then you have got yourself two dates for Christmas." Blue jumped up and fist pumped before pointing to Gavin.

And that was how Gavin ended up with not one but two dates for Christmas, fake or not, but also didn't get his ass handed to him by either android. Gavin stood there in shock before hurrying off to his desk with his coffee and a red face.


End file.
